Timeline:Viking World
Below is the Viking World timeline. Timeline 985 AD - Bjarni discovers Vinland. Rather than turning around like he did in the real world, he explores the area for several weeks bringing detailed reports to Greenland. 998 AD -Leif Ericson leads an expedition to settle northeastern Vinland. 1023 AD - Greenland becomes abandoned. It is later taken over by the Inuit tribe. 1040 AD - Diplomacy with the Inuit tribes become more developed. New resources are sent back to Norway leading to their campaign to take over the other Germanic tribes. 1066 AD - William the Conqueror takes over England. The country is annexed into Norway. 1070 AD - Norway adopts Christianity as its official religion. The tribes in the Scandinavian area are also annexed. 1095 AD - Spain and France begin the Crusades. Norway provides financial backing using New World resources resulting in an economic boom in Vinland. 1180 AD - Vinland expands across all of Baffin Island and northern parts of modern-day Quebec. Norway is on the road to become a superpower. Other European nations become interested in colonization. 1230 AD - Spain begins to explore the Caribbean. 1245 AD - France settles Plymouth Rock. 1331 AD - Word of the Black Death reaches Norway. Ships are quarantined in the New World and contact is eventually lost. 1348 AD - Having become restless from lack of contact, Vinland elects their own High King to lead them. Vinland becomes an independent state. 1352 AD - The Black Death ends. Spain, France and Norway begin to reestablish themselves in Europe. 1358 AD - Vinland sets out to conquer the French colonies in Plymouth. Vinland begins to expand across the east coast. They are met with aggression from the natives. 1484 AD - Norway reestablishes contact with Vinland. Relations are sour. 1492 AD - Spain sends Christopher Columbus to America to reestablish contact. The Caribbean colonies are largely intact having developed relations with the natives. 1503 AD - Relations between France and Norway over colonization rights becomes sour. 1512 AD - A Spanish outpost in Florida is established. 1524 AD - The High King of Vinland is assassinated. The Eight Year War begins, a three way fight between France, Norway and Vinland. The Spanish provides financial support to all parties to further their own economic growth. 1532 AD - The Eight Year War ends. Vinland becomes annexed into Norway, creating the Viking Empire. The area is renamed Vinland Province. The region from Plymouth to the Delmarva peninsula is given to the French. A new era of imperialism dawns. 1536 AD - The Iroquois Confederacy is established. They experience economic growth after establishing relations with both the French and the Vikings. 1545 AD - Spanish and Portugal settlers colonize Africa to begin trading slaves as a means of competition with Native American slaves. 1568 AD - France colonizes the region around the Mississippi river. 1578 AD - The Bloodless Revolution occurs. The Viking Empire creates a constitution of guaranteed rights, basing it off of the Iroquois Confederacy. 1607 AD - Invention of new crop techniques become widespread resulting in increased agricultural productivity and increased population for years to come. 1635 AD - An era of urbanization begins and a subsequent industrial revolution. Slavery in America begins to get phased out by low paid workers. 1642 AD - The Viking Empire adds a series of laws that ban slavery within their territory. 1646 AD - Spanish colonies begin requesting a greater import of African slaves. 1699 AD - The malaria disease is brought over from an African slave ship. It begins to spread across the southern regions of North America. Over the next few years, mosquito populations in the urban settlements increase. 1714 AD - Spanish and French settlements suffer numerous causalities due to malaria. Many African slaves survive due to having sickle cell anemia. The Viking Empire remains unaffected due to the colder environment. 1715 AD - The nations of western Africa set up an embargo on the slave trade halting much of agricultural production for the Spanish and French. 1719 AD - The malaria plague subsides, but the slavery embargo does not get lifted. French and Spanish colonies struggle to recover with no new slaves entering the New World. 1728 AD - Spain sells its colony in Florida to the French. Spain diverts its focus to Africa. 1736 AD - France's economy experiences a downturn. They struggle to keep their grip on their American colonies. 1745 AD - The French colonies begin to rebel. 1764 AD - A civil rights movement for Native American and Africans occur. Ideas of equality begin to spread across America. 1775 AD - The French Independence War begins. Spanish and Viking forces begin to intervene. 1780 AD - Petty dictators seize control over the French colonies beginning a reign of terror. Those who didn't support their cause would be executed. 1787 AD - The French colonies crumble, though Florida declares itself its own nation. The French Empire retreats from America. 1788 AD - The Viking Empire seizes the opportunity to begin their conquest of former French territory. This area becomes the Louisiana Province. 1790 AD - The Viking invasion on Florida fails due to the presence of disease. 1794 AD - A second industrial revolution begins in the Viking Empire. 1796 AD - Politics becomes more polarized in the Viking Empire as slave abolition laws are slow to take effect in the new territory. The conquered French colonists struggle to acquire paid servants and many illegally resort to slavery. 1805 AD - The Viking Empire begins exploration of the west. 1810 AD - Mexico becomes an independent country. 1816 AD - The Viking Empire buys Alaska from Russia and begins colonization. Gold is discovered shortly after. 1818 AD - Waves of settlers begin to move westward in search of gold. 1834 AD - Slavery in the Louisiana Province increases. Florida begins trading with the Viking Empire and starts to become industrialized. 1845 AD - Tensions rise on the issue of slavery. Machines become more predominant in Vinland Province. Cultural differences become more intense. 1852 AD - The airship is invented, becoming a major asset for the Viking Empire. 1856 AD - The Viking Empire enters a civil war between the Vinland and Louisiana Provinces. 1858 AD - The civil war escalates and becomes a world war fought on multiple fronts. This war is retroactively named the Viking Civil War. 1861 AD - The Viking Civil War ends. Slavery is abolished. An era of reconstruction begins where Louisiana Province becomes industrialized. 1871 AD - The Viking Empire begins to have internal instability due to how widely spread it is. 1875 AD - Mexico invades Louisiana Province and capture the western portion. That same year, they also capture Florida and begin to spread democracy. 1878 AD - Mexican democratic ideas catch on in the conquered regions of the Louisiana Province. 1884 AD - The Viking emperor abdicates the throne. A new emperor comes to power and begins a series of radical reforms. The province borders are reorganized, and some are broken off into smaller districts. 1891 AD - Mexico buys a small portion of the Louisiana Province. 1892 AD - A mini technological revolution occurs as the Vikings and Mexicans begin sharing ideas. 1895 AD - The airplane is invented. 1897 AD - The submarine is invented. 1899 AD - The first programmable computer is created. 1903 AD - The Viking Emperor is assassinated by an unknown individual. The next Emperor in line, only at age 4, is given the throne. The Lord Regent serves as an adviser. 1906 AD - Tensions and instabilities rise as the Vikings are not satisfied with those in charge. Present day. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish